Affects of the Rain
by thehazardsof-love
Summary: Basically, this fic is for those few and far between who think Willow and Kennedy should have continued their relationship.


"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Kennedy asked as Willow and her crossed the street holding hands.

"Um…well we could go home." Willow was blushing a little and had a huge grin on her face.

"Hmm…what could we possibly have to do there? I mean we could…"

She was cut off by Willow's lips on hers. She kissed her passionately and then pulled away. "I think you know what we can do at home." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"I could go for some of that." She replied as they turned the corner.

"Could you now?"

"Defiantly. But what do you wanna do tomorrow? I mean there is no Council meeting and we can't just stay in bed all day."

"Oh and why not?"

" 'Cause it's not healthy. Was that a raindrop I just felt?"

"I don't think…," She stopped when it started to pour.

"You were saying?"

Willow tried to run but Kennedy pulled her into a kiss instead. No one was on the street but two passing cars. Both in which passed quickly through the rain. Willow pulled away.

"What was that for?" Willow asked with a huge smile.

"I love the rain; it always gets me like this." She grinned and added, "I like to get wet."

"Well, if we get home I can help with that. 'Cause unlike you, crazy person, I do not like the rain."

"Ok you win but you are so making it up to me."

"I promise."

They ran the last block home and stumbled into their apartment building's lobby, laughing. No one was there except the clerk. He was an old man named Samson. He grinned at them.

"Evening, ladies." For an old man he was quite charming and had a great smile. He also, like most people in England, had a thick British accent.

"Evening, Samson. Well um…we're gonna go upstairs now. Night." Kennedy said as she took Willow's hand once again and guided her upstairs.

They got to the third floor and to their door. Kennedy pulled out her keys and put it in the lock. It swung open and they closed it quickly. They both took off their shoes and jackets in front of the door. Willow was done first and when she had removed her jacket Kennedy was only just getting off her last boot. Willow stopped Kennedy's hands from taking off her jacket.

"No let me." Willow slowly pulled the jacket off Kennedy's shoulders. Her finger tips lightly gliding over her damp skin. This simple action sent shivers all through Kennedy's already aroused and tingling body.

When the jacket was off Willow kissed Kennedy's shoulder. She was wearing a green tank top that was drenched just like the rest of both of the girls' clothes. Willow moved her fingers down Kennedy's sides, never breaking eye contact. She reached the hem of the shirt and pulled it over Kennedy's head. She then kissed her and lightly pushed her against the door. Willow unzipped and unbuttoned Kennedy's pants. She started to kneel down and pull the pants off, but Kennedy stopped her.

"Bed."

"Wow that was almost a complete sentence."

Willow didn't move to the bed, she just continued with her task. She got to her knees and proceeded to slide her wet jeans down her thighs. She kissed up the inside Kennedy's legs, planting a lingering kiss on the top of Kennedy's underwear. She then removed the garment and trailed kisses up her leg again, this time kissing the exposed flesh.

She sucked on Kennedy's clit and made figure eights around the bundle of nerves. Kennedy was moaning and rubbing Willow's scalp. Willow's tongue finally dipped into Kennedy's center, looking for the one spot that would send her to ecstasy. She did and Kennedy screamed. She held tighter onto Willow's head, trying to pull more of her lover inside. Kennedy continued to scream and writhe until the orgasm had completely left her body. When it did, Willow kissed Kennedy's sex one last time and then stood up and kissed her girlfriend who was still shivering all over. Willow broke the kiss.

"Did that make up for coming in from the rain?"

"Yeah…yeah. That was defiantly…yeah." Kennedy stammered still breathless from her orgasm.

"So yeah then?"

"You know this is not the situation I'm used to."

"What do you mean, babe." Willow asked in between the kisses she was planting on Kennedy's neck.

"You clothed, me naked. It's usually the other way…," Willow takes off her shirt and bra, "around." Kennedy giggles and then moves to kiss Willow nipple, making sure to expose the skin to her tongue ring. Willow moans and feels Kennedy trying to get her pants unbuttoned. Kennedy finally gets the pants unbuttoned and unzipped. She then removed them and her underwear.

Before Willow could even moan, Kennedy thrust three fingers inside of Willow, the quickness and the hardness of the thrust causing her to scream. Kennedy stopped her sucking and proceeded with the thrusting, her fingers twirling inside her lover. Willow breathed heavily into Kennedy's ear as she grinded against Kennedy's hand. Kennedy moved to sucking on Willow's neck. Willow screamed four more times before the orgasm subsided. Kennedy removed her fingers and stuck them in her mouth, sucking away the sweet essence. She then kissed the sweaty and breathless Willow.

"Wow. I am very sweaty."

"And you like to scream, which by the way is extremely sexy."

"Well then I will have to do it more often."

"Yes and then sexy breathing thing you do."

"You like the way I breathe?"

"Yes, in fact I encourage it. I'm referring to the breathing you do in my ear when were…" She was cut off by Willow breathing into her ear.

"Like this?" She did it again.

"Ex-ac-actly. I-I also like it when you..."

She couldn't finish her sentence because Willow had pushed her up against the wall opposite the one they were resting on. She thrust her fingers into Kennedy and sucked on her neck. She thrust and moved her fingers around inside her lover. Kennedy's breathing was labored and she was clawing at Willow's back. Willow squealed slightly at the small amount of pain caused by Kennedy's fingernails. The painful pleasure only made her thrust harder. She continued to thrust until Kennedy's breathing slowed and she stopped grinding entirely.

Kennedy kissed Willow's neck and then her mouth. They began to walk toward their bedroom. They were still kissing and they didn't stop until they were laying in bed. Kennedy was on top. She was resting on Willow and Willow had her arms wrapped around Kennedy. Her hands resting on her back. They smiled at one another and then Kennedy kissed her lightly on the lips. She then kissed downward until she was inside of Willow. Willow's breathing once again became labored and she could feel Kennedy's cold, metal stud against her insides. She gripped the sheets under her even more as another wave of pleasure enveloped her. She came and Kennedy kissed back up her lover's body, in some areas exposing her tongue ring. She sucked briefly on her nipple and then resumed her initial position on top of Willow.

"So," Willow whispered, not wanting to break the clam and comfy feeling that had filled the room. "We never did decide what we were going to do tomorrow."

"Hmm…I'm liking your plan of staying in more and more." She kissed her again.

"I like that idea too." Willow kissed Kennedy passionately and trailed her fingertips over her back. She moved her hands from Kennedy's back to her breasts and then over her taut stomach. She plunged inside of Kennedy again. Kennedy stopped kissing to let out a moan. She felt Willow kneading at her clit and propelling her fingers around inside. She bit down on Willow's lip slightly. This causing Willow to groan. She proceeded with her task harder. She moved her free hand through Kennedy's raven locks as she began to ride Willow's hand. Kennedy's eyes began to flutter, but she refrained from closing them. She didn't want to break eye contact with Willow.

The orgasm left her body and her breathing slowed. She was overtaken by a current of exhaustion. She fell more onto Willow who was removing her fingers from Kennedy. She trailed them up her stomach and chest, this time tracing Kennedy's lips. Kennedy could smell herself on Willow's fingers. Then, Willow stuck her fingers into Kennedy's mouth causing her to taste herself. She finished and Willow leaned up slightly to kiss Kennedy, briefly catching her fingers in between their dueling tongues. She pulled away and leaned back into the pillows.

"I'm kinda tired." Kennedy said, whispering. "Like I said the rain always makes me this way." She rested her head on Willow's shoulder.

"It should rain more often."

"Mmm-hmm," was all she stammered before falling asleep.

The next morning Kennedy woke up alone in bed. She sat up and looked at the clock. It read 9:48 AM. She groaned slightly and then peered through the doorway into the living room. She didn't see Willow. She got out of bed and put on a nightie and a pair of underwear. She then walked around the corner into the bathroom. Willow was in the tub. She was leaning against the back of it with her eyes closed, so Kennedy leaned down and kissed her forehead. Willow opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." She said as Kennedy brushed a strand of wet hair from her face.

"Good morning yourself. Did you sleep ok?"

"Always." She smiled. "You wanna join me?"

"Hmm…" Kennedy grinned back and then disrobed. She crawled into the tub and sat in between Willow's legs. She rubbed them and turned to kiss Willow lightly on the lips. She pulled away and turned back around completely. "So did you think anymore about that job offer you got from that college?" She asked, grabbing a sponge and beginning to wash Willow with it.

"I don't think I can except it. I mean, there's the Council and that whole obligation. Plus, I don't know if I could do something like that." She took the sponge from Kennedy and washed her with it.

"Ok, first. You are in fact the most capable person I know. Second, you are not the only one at the Council." She started to sink down into the tub to wet her hair. Willow rubbed fingers through it to help the process. Kennedy sat back up and Willow grabbed the shampoo. She squirted some onto her hand and put it into Kennedy's hair. She massaged her scalp slightly, emitting a faint moan from Kennedy. She pulled her hands away, allowing Kennedy to rinse it out.

"Yes well that place is my baby. Me and Giles started it back up. I love it. I just would feel weird leaving someone else with it." They repeated the earlier process with the conditioner. "And hey you know, more jobs equals less you and me time. It's not like we need the money. Ok on that front we kinda do."

"Look, babe. Whatever you decide I'm right there with you 110%, ok?"

"Ok." Willow smiled and kissed her gently. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Want some waffles?"

"Oh your on." They stepped out of the tub and proceeded with their day of leisure.


End file.
